bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayū Harinezumi
|birthday = September 18th |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 148 cm (4'9") |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |eyes = Ruby |hair = Red |blood type = O |affiliation = Purple Curtain |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Exotic dancer |previous occupation = Unknown |team = Purple Curtain |previous team = Unknown |partner = Unnamed |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = none |status = Active |signature skill = N/A}} Tayū Harinezumi (太夫針鼠, Harinezumi Tayū) is an exotic dancer at the Purple Curtain. As Tayū is her stage name, her real name remains unknown. She is famous as Soul Society's most desired woman (最も欲しい女の尸魂界, mottomo hōshi on'na no sōrusosaeti) and the nights she performs are indicated by the traffic jams in the . Recent involvement with some anarchist groups have left a stain on the Purple Curtain and Tayū has been put under secret surveillance by members of the , as have her co-workers. It does not appear she has any sort of secret agenda, however. Appearance True to her moniker, Tayū is a pleasure for the eye. Both her hair and her eyes possess a strong red color, although there also is a shade of orange in the latter. Although her appearance resembles that of an adolescent, her voice and gaze possess the experience and knowledge of a full-grown woman. Tayū typically clothes herself in a very extravagant way. During her free time, her attire closely resembles the bedlah, although in a very sober version. This includes a fitted bra and skirt made from white cloth, held up by a leather belt. She also wears quite a bit of jewelry, including, but not limited to, a golden necklace, copper diadem and golden earrings. She is also seen a lot wearing flowers in her hair, given to her by suitors. She also wears fishnet stockings. At work, her costumes are far more elaborate, consisting of multi-colored scarves, transparent shrouds and much more jewelry and piercings. Tayū has multiple tattoos, the most prominent being one of a dragon on her left shoulder and a school of koi fish on her lower back. Personality Tayū's personality is very much that of a femme fatale. She is highly aware of her beauty and the effects it has on her surroundings, often exploiting it for her own causes. She is especially good in manipulating men, leading them into her bedroom and seducing them but never actually engaging in anything. According to both herself and the Purple Curtain's manager, she is still a virgin. Tayū also has shown a notch for acting, often making others open up to her by pretending to actually be a weak little girl who was forced into such a shameless profession. Her manipulative nature and strong personality practically makes Tayū the actual person in charge at the Purple Curtain, possessing enough dirt on the manager to keep him under her thumb. Tayū also has some feminist tendencies, having threatened the manager on multiple occasions when she thought he did not threat her colleagues fairly and often expressing a certain disgust towards men. When Tayū commits to a role, she will never drop her facade, no matter what happens. For example, she once was able to draw a rich warlord into her private chambers by using the "innocent girl" act and kept up that performance even when members of a rival gang stormed in and murdered said warlord. Only when they had all left, she crawled out of the corner where she had been screaming relentlessly and collected the man's assets with a smirk that almost suggested she had planned the whole situation from the beginning. Background Abilities Behind the Scenes